1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to coin-dispensing technology and more particularly, to a troubleshooted coin output method used in a coin dispensing and outputting machine, which, when one coin-output motor fails to output coins from a first group coin tubes, drives the other coin-output motor to output coins from a second group coin tubes, enabling the amount of outputted coins meeting the amount of money desired to be given.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following fast development of modern technology, convenience and rapidness have become important demands in our modern daily life. Nowadays, different automatic vending machines, card dispensers, ticket machines and bill exchange machines are used everywhere to sell different products and/or to provide different services without serviceman. These machines are highly appreciated for the advantage of saving much labor and bringing convenience to people. With the selling of more and more kinds of goods, advanced vending machines need added functions.
Further, commercial automatic vending machines and amusement machines commonly provide a coin acceptor for allowing people to insert coins, achieving unmanned operation and self-checkout. Further, a coin-operated automatic vending machine or amusement machine generally uses a coin validator module to validate the authenticity and value of each inserted coin or token. Different coins or tokens have different sizes. After validation of an inserted coin, the coin will be dispensed into one of a number of coin tubes inside the machine by means of a coin dispenser. Subject to the operation of the coin dispenser, coins of different values can be separately dispensed into different coin tubes for storage. Further, commercial automatic vending machines, game consoles and consumer systems are generally equipped with a coin hopper to provide coin-exchange, change-giving and coin-return functions
A coin hopper of an automatic vending machine, game console or consumer system generally comprises multiple coin-pushing modules, and multiple motors controllable to drive the respective coin-pushing modules to push coins from different coin tubes for output. However, when one motor fails, the coin hopper will be stopped, prohibiting coin output. In this case, an inserted coin cannot be returned, causing the consumer a degree of distress, inconvenience and financial loss. Further, each motor simply drives one coin-pushing module to output coins of one particular value. One motor will fail soon if it is frequently operated. When one motor fails, the coin hopper will be stopped, and the other motors cannot be operated to output coins. Further, when one motor of the coin hopper fails, the machine provider must send a maintenance technician to repair the failed motor soon. If the failed motor cannot be repaired quickly, the machine will be unable to work, leading to financial loss. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a measure that eliminates the aforesaid problems.